Nature Demon Mordlim
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30946 |no = 1611 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 86 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 68 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60 |normal_distribute = 18, 17, 16, 15, 10, 10, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |bb_distribute = 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbb_distribute = 13, 12, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |ubb_distribute = 12, 10, 9, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Nature Demon Mordlim. Mordlim was known among preeminent demons for her power when she was the ruler of Rakshult, and acted as a counterweight in the balance of powers in Ishgria. Mordlim was deeply fascinated by otherworldly technologies, and also intrigued by human technical advancements. She was said to have been planning an invasion of Elgaia before her demise, and some suspect she was behind several otherworldly incidents that occurred in Elgaia. |summon = A mere human, summoning me? Well, I shall accompany you, if you so wish... All will lead to a future where you serve me! |fusion = So you consume the power of the weaklings and focus it into a single individual. It's a very frail, human technology. |evolution = | hp_base = 5197 |atk_base = 1872 |def_base = 2243 |rec_base = 1825 | hp_lord = 7463 |atk_lord = 2574 |def_lord = 3058 |rec_lord = 2488 | hp_anima = 8355 |rec_anima = 2250 |atk_breaker = 2812 |def_breaker = 2820 |def_guardian = 3296 |rec_guardian = 2369 |def_oracle = 2939 |rec_oracle = 2845 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Corrupter's Shell |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, negates all status ailments & boosts damage reduction when guarding |lsnote = 10% reduction |bb = Slaver Spoor |bbdescription = 14 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & Spark damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 65% ailment infliction, 150% Def & 25% Spark reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 320 |sbb = Atrophy Germs |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 60% Atk to Def, 10% reduction & 140% Atk against afflicted foes |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Aeternae |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormous 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 100% ailment infliction & 300% Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1400 |es = Wisdom Parasitosis |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 30947 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rulers of Ishgria |addcatname = Mordlim1 }}